1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive door lock device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional automotive door lock device, a pawl-pin, on which a pawl is rotated to be engaged with a striker, is rotatable relative to and a sub-base as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 55-49403. For smooth rotation of the pawl-pin, a relatively large clearance is defied between the pawl-pin and the base.
However, due to the existence of this clearance, the pawl-pin is subject to play, thereby generating noise.